Kingdom Mind Controller AX generation 13
by AntiAngelSK
Summary: Sora finds a mysterious box outside his front door and ends up controlling his best friend. lot better than it sounds. T for mild Language.


Sora yawned, "morning again" he said stretching. Sora got out of his bed and put on his drive-suite that was comprised of a blue jump suite shirt, black pants, and a black jacket with the two yellow straps and 2 white pockets.

He walked down without a greeting to his mother and made it to the door opening silently. He turned and began to walk but tripped over something on his front porch.

Sora looked at the mysterious box that he had tripped over. It was labeled 'For Sora' with the letters KMCAX13 below this. Sora picked it up hearing Roxas's voice echo in his mind, _So your just going to take a random box labeled with mysterious numbers and letters, how do you know it's not some trap from our heartless 'friends'?_

Sora ignored his other, to fascinated with the box. He was suppose to meet Riku and Kairi down at the islet today, but at the same time he felt the impulse to see what this strange box was. He shrugged and decided to take it with him. He put it under his arm and made it down to the docks where he took the box and placed it into his boat and rowed to the islet, humming cheerfully under his breath.

When he made it there he tied his boat to the docks and took the box with him unsurprised to see that Riku and Kairi were both sitting on the bent over palm tree they usually hung out at. He walked up and placed the box on the tree. It wobbled precariously for a moment, but stayed. He got up on the tree beside it. Right in between Riku and Kairi.

"Hey Sora..." they both said. Riku turned to his best friend. Riku stopped looking at the box that Sora had taken into his lap and was now trying to open.

"What is that?" Riku glanced at the words on the box.

Sora just shrugged, "I...found it on my front porch this morning." He stopped for a moment, making sure that he forgot to say that he tripped over it. Even though they pretty much knew how clumsy he was already.

"...So you just took it? How do you know it's not from our enemies?" Kairi's eye brow raised as she said it.

"You know, ya sound like Roxas." Sora looked up for a second before he returned to opening the stubbornly jammed box.

Kairi shook her head. Riku only rolled his eyes. There was no stopping Sora one way or another. When he got an idea in his head, he would plow threw a hole forest if it took getting it done. That's why Riku and Sora already had a criminal record. Which is a completely different story entirely.

"Finally!" Sora exclamed as he got the irritating box open. He reached inside and took out a folded peace of paper labeled, _warning_. Sora shrugged, ignoring it. He tossed it behind him then took out the box with another folded piece of paper attached to it. Sora threw the bigger box behind him.

"Sora! Stop littering!" Sora looked up at the sound of Kairi's irritated voice.

Sora only glanced at her for about 5 seconds before shrugging and looking back down. Normally Sora would do anything to make Kairi just as happy as a peach but in this case he was much to interested at what could possibly be in the box. Kairi got down from the tree and picked up the piece of paper and the box. Without looking she put the paper inside the box and closed it.

As soon as Sora opened it, he gasped in shock, "It's a game controller..."

"OOOOOOO it's a game controller what is SO interesting about that...?" Riku said JUST slightly uninterested.

Sora gave him a glare, in response, that made him resemble a small dragon, "_What's so interesting about that...?_" Sora mimicked childishly, "Only because it's not a normal one. Look at this." He took it out of the box. It really wasn't. It ha sized screen at the top of the large controller. It had an antenna where the normal cord would be. The controller also had a series of buttons labeled with different words like..._controll _and _confirm_. As soon as he took it out another piece of paper fell out. Sora picked it up and looked at the label...

_Instructions to the Kingdom Mind Controller AX generation 13_

_ up the switch on the back of the controller to power it on._

Sora did, the screen suddenly lit up turning midnight blue. A light blue ghost like keypad like the one tron uses during drive appeared out of nowhere.

_2. Enter your name in the keypad. Once entered push the enter button on the controller._

Riku and Kairi looked at each other over the top of Sora's head, sharing a concerned look. Sora however placed the controller down and entered his name. Then pushed the button labeled _enter_. The keypad disappeared and the screen went white for a second. Then words suddenly typed onto the screen.

_Hello Master Sora_

Sora's eyes widened slightly.

_ antenna at the human or creature you would like to control._

Sora pointed the controller at Riku, _I hope he isn't making me a test subject..._ Riku thought leaning back and watching the glowing antenna. The screen went white for a moment, showing the words:

_Analyzing stats_...about 10 seconds later the screen went blue and showed a head shot of Riku, words showed on the screen:

Stats-

Species: Human

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Name: Riku

Mental strength: Strong (can control for 20 minutes continually)

"Co-ho-hool..." Sora said, slightly in awe.

_4. push the button labeled 'control' on the controller, once then you may control the creature or human using the controller._

Sora did. Riku's pupils dilated. Sora figured that controlling Riku would be just like a video game. He took his thumb and pushed down the X button on the controller. Riku jumped off of the tree. Sora smiled then walked Riku over to the edge of the high island using the analog stick. Kairi watched the events unfolding, stunned. Sora looked down at the buttons, "Let's see what this does." He pushed the Y button.

Riku took off in a fast run right off the edge of the island. Sora and Kairi jumped up gasping and ran to the edge of the island. They both looked down looking and Riku who was now face down in the water comically kicking his legs like he was still running. It would have been really funny if Sora would have known how to stand him up out of the water so he didn't drown.

Sora pushed the O button, "Ok, stand..."

Riku stopped running and suddenly started rolling around in the water, "oops...nop that's not it..." Sora pushed the X button and Riku started flailing around in the water. Sora started to make sounds like he was holding back a laugh. Kairi looked over at him seriously, "Sora, did it have instructions on how to stop controlling Riku...?"

"NO!"

"Then go down there and help him!"

Sora jumped down, keeping the controller out of the water just in case and tried to grab Riku. However he ended up just getting punched by one of Riku's flailing arms, "OW! Damn..." Sora rubbed the side of his face and tried to grab Riku's arm ducking slightly.

Finally after much of a struggle he ended up getting a hold of one of Riku's arms and dragging him to shore. Sora grabbed the instructions that he in his hurry had shoved into his pocket and started reading the warnings while Kairi ran down to catch up to them.

Finally after about 3 minutes of continually reading Sora was able to see the info he was looking for while Riku continued to flail around on the ground like a dying tuna fish.

_The control of the mind will stop when the time shown on the analyzation screen shows. **Warning** This time may vary depending on the strength of the mind_.

Sora thought back to the screen he had saw. It said that it would control him continually for about 20 minutes right? Sora nodded confirming his own memory of the screen.

_Well as long as Riku's going to continue to be controlled, there is no reason, now that he's out of the water, that we can't have a little more fun._ Sora smiled evily, making himself look a LOT like Vanitas.

Sora pushed another button on the other side of the controller and suddenly Riku stopped all motions and stood up, "Well that could have been helpful about 3 minutes ago!" Sora said, just slightly irked.

"Let's see here...OOOO a red button!" Sora went to push it but Kairi stopped him.

"I thought that we never push a red button. Or do I have to remind you of how you almost blew up the gummi ship."

Sora chuckled nervously, "No, no you don't..."

Sora quickly reached for another green button, "Greens good right...?"

He pushed it and Riku started break dancing. Sora fell to the ground almost immediately kicking and screaming with laughter, tears streaming down his eyes. Sora pushed different buttons making Riku do different break dancing moves like the moonwalk and some weird looking flip moves. Sora continued to laugh at the sight until he stopped gasping for air so that he started choking.

Riku continued to make moves for about 5 minutes after this. Sora got to the point where he couldn't take it anymore and pushed the same up arrow button and Riku stopped, "Ok, lets see what this button combination does..." Sora pushed the X and O button at the same time. Riku suddenly ran to the nearest palm tree, grabbed it, and started kissing it. Sora rolled on the floor laughing. Even Kairi couldn't help but laugh at this one.

"Ohhh...this controller is FUN!" Sora said pushing another combination, this time with the Y and X buttons. Riku summond his keyblade and started whacking himself over the head with it. Sora and Kairi both started laughing again. Sora then pushed the Y, X, and O buttons all at the same time exploring. This time Riku said, "Timber..." In an unemotional voice and fell over. Sora laughed, but suddenly Riku got up growling and looking at Sora and Kairi.

"Wait...isn't it suppose to comtroll him for 20 minutes..." But there was no time to question it for Riku started chasing them.

**Warning**:

Never push more than 2 buttons on the controller at the same time while controlling a strong minded person. This will cause them to wake from there trans remembering all that you made them do.


End file.
